Recently, the advent of advanced information network system in our modern life increases the demand for personal computers, car navigation systems, portable remote terminals and communication network equipment or the combined products thereof. For such products as mentioned above, such a display device as being thin in thickness, light in weight and of lower power consumption is suitable so that a liquid crystal display or a display module incorporating such electrooptic devices as a self-luminous EL device or LED therein are in practical use.
The latter display module is characterized in being good at visibility, possessed with wide viewing angle and being suitable for motion display due to its high response, which module is said to especially opt for image display. In particular, a display incorporating an organic EL device (also referred to as an organic LED device; hereinafter, referred to as OLED in abbreviation, where appropriate), the emitting layer of which device is made from organic matter, is highly expectable in accordance with the greater improvement of the luminous efficiency thereof and the progress of the network technology that enhances the feasibility of image communication. The OLED display is of diode structure in which an organic emitting layer is interposed between two pieces of electrodes.
As described below, the active matrix driving method in which thin film transistors (hereinafter, referred to as TFT where appropriate) serve as the switching devices of pixels is effective for enhancing the power efficiency of such OLED display as mentioned above. The operation of the OLED display by the active matrix driving method in the prior arts is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. HEI 4-328791 and 8-241048 or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,066, for instances, the driving voltage of which display is disclosed in the International Publication No. WO98/36407 and so forth.
The typical pixel structure of the OLED display comprises two thin film transistors or TFTs equivalent to a first and a second active devices, the first of which is a switching transistor while the second of which is a driver transistor, and a pixel driving circuit (hereinafter, referred to as a pixel circuit where appropriate) comprising one capacitor for a data signal storage device, which pixel circuit controls the emitting luminance of the OLED display. The pixels are disposed at the respective intersections of a matrix in which the data lines having M in number to which data signals (or image signals) are supplied and the scanning lines (hereinafter, referred to as gate lines where appropriate) having N in number are aligned in the arrangement of N lines×M rows.
To drive the pixels, the scanning signals (gate signals) are subsequently supplied to the gate lines having N in number so as to put the switching transistors into on-state condition, and one time of the vertical scanning operation is over within one frame period of Tf so as to freshly supply the on-state voltage to the first gate line.
In the above driving method, the time required for supplying the on-state voltage to one gate line is defined as Tf/N or below. Generally, the value of the one frame period of Tf is in the order of 1/60 second in practical use. It should be noted that where one frame period is represented with two fields, one field period becomes equivalent to one half of the one frame period.
During the on-state voltage is supplied to a certain gate line, all the switching transistors that are connected to the corresponding data line are put into on-state condition, in synchronization with which the data voltage (image voltage) is simultaneously or subsequently supplied to the data lines having M rows in number, which arrangement is general in the active matrix liquid crystal display.
The data voltage, during the on-state voltage (hereinafter, referred to as “on” while the off-state is referred to as “off” where appropriate) is supplied to the gate line, is stored in storage capacitance (capacitor) so as to be maintained substantially as it is during the one frame period (or one field period). The voltage value of the storage capacitance regulates the gate voltage of the driver transistor.
Accordingly, the value of the current flowing through the driver transistor is controlled so as to put the light emission of the OLED under control. The response time for the OLED to begin emitting light upon the application of voltage thereto normally takes one μs or below so that it manages to follow the motion image of quick tempo. A current supply line is provided in order to supply the driver transistor with current, from which line the current for display in response to the data signal as stored in the storage capacitance is supplied.
The active matrix driving method realizes high efficient operation by performing light emission over the one frame period. The difference with the passive matrix driving method, in which the respective electrodes of the OLED diode are directly connected to the scanning line and the data line without the provision of any TFTs, is clear as follows.
In the passive matrix driving method, the current flows through the OLED only during the short period when the scanning line is selected, so that emitting luminance corresponding to practically several times as many as the number of the scanning lines is required for obtaining the same luminance as that of the one frame period of the active matrix driving method with the light emission performed during such short period as mentioned above. Thus, it is unavoidable that the driving voltage and current in use enlarge, which causes large loss of power consumption such as heating so as to deteriorate power efficiency.
In view of the foregoing, it is found that the active matrix driving method is superior to the passive one in light of the reduction of power consumption.